The present invention relates to an exhaust gas muffler in multi-chamber construction, particularly to an exhaust gas muffler of an automobile, with an outer housing consisting of an upper and a lower half shell, an inner shell, and also an internal exhaust gas conduction through the exhaust gas muffler.